Un amour plus fort que tout
by Alessandra15
Summary: Et si Tyler n'était jamais revenu malgré l'autorisation de Klaus, et si Caroline tombait dans la rage et qu'elle éteignait son humanité, et si Klaus était le seul à pouvoir panser ses blessures? Vous ne savez pas, alors venez découvrir cet OS! :D


_**Hello, voici mon premier OS sur ce couple donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **_

_**Sur ceux bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**L'amour plus fort que tout :**_

Les jours, puis les mois et les années passèrent sans que Caroline ne revoit Tyler. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis le jour où il était parti la laissant derrière lui. Elle qui voulait partir avec lui, elle qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Il était partit. La jeune femme avait passé presque dix ans à l'attendre, à l'appeler sans réponses, à demander des nouvelles à Carole mais jamais elle n'avait eu le droit à entendre sa voix à le voir ou à le voir.

Cependant un jour, sa mère apprit qu'elle était atteinte d'un cancer. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois. Caroline l'aida pendant tout ce temps, elles rattrapèrent le temps perdu, faisant du shopping, discutant de tout et de rien. Puis sa mère mourut, la jeune femme était rester à ses côtés jusqu'au dernier instant. Elle avait pleuré, elle avait hurlé pour à la fin accepter. Lors de l'enterrement, aucun de ses amis ne vînt : Matt avait disparut depuis bien longtemps, Elena était trop occupée entre Damon et Stefan, Bonnie devait aider Elena et Tyler n'était simplement pas là. Pourtant, il y avait du monde : sa mère était quand même la shérif de la ville. Après la cérémonie, Caroline resta pendant des heures devant la tombe, la pluie tombait en écho avec sa propre tristesse. Elle ne partit qu'au petit matin. Et alors qu'elle revenait chez elle, elle vit devant sa porte Carole. Elle lui avait proposée de rentrer mais la femme avait refusé et lui avait dit d'une voix froide de lâcher son fils, car il n'avait plus rien à faire d'elle. Tyler avait construit une vie meilleur loin de tout ça, qu'il était maintenant marié et qu'elle voulait pouvoir voir son fils sans que Caroline le harcèle. Puis la femme partit sans un regard. Caroline était tombée à genoux devant son porche, elle ne sait combien de temps elle était restée là. Elle fut réveillée de son inconscience par Elena qui venait lui demander de l'aide pour sauver Damon et Stefan. Les deux avaient été mordus par des loups garoux. Mais Caroline ne fit rien, elle se leva juste et regarda un instant Elena. Elle rentra chez elle, prit ses affaires, elle descendit tandis que Elena lui demandait qu'est ce qu'elle avait. Elle mit le feu à sa maison, mit ses affaires dans sa voiture. Puis regardant Elena dans les yeux, elle lui avait dit : _**« je viens de perdre ma mère, et tu me demandes de t'aider Elena mais je ne peux plus rien pour toi **_». Enfin, elle monta dans sa voiture, et conduisit jusqu'au manoir de Lockwood.

Une fois là – bas, elle vit Tyler embrassant une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle sentit monter de la rage, ses yeux devirent d'un rouge. Elle descendit de sa voiture, et ce fut à se moment là qu'il la vit, il se mit devant sa petite amie qui l'a regardait avec peur. Et dans sa tête, Caroline se disait qu'elle avait raison d'avoir peur. Elle se rua sur son ex petit ami, et le tua sans qu'il est eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Elle n'avait tué qu'une seule fois et s'était quand elle était devenue vampire. Là elle venait de tuer de sang-froid. Elle se tenait devant l'humaine qui hurlait, elle avait encore dans sa main le cœur de Tyler, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et la tua à son tour. Elle se sentait puissante. Carole sortit à cet instant, et hurla de rage et de tristesse. Elle, elle rigolait et se disant dans sa tête jamais deux sans trois, puis arracha le cœur de sa victime. Devant elle se tenait un spectacle de sang et d'horreur. Et elle en était contente, jusqu'au moment où Elena et Bonnie apparurent. Ses meilleures amies la regardaient comme un monstre, elles leur lui hurlèrent même. Mais Caroline s'en moqua, elle passa devant elles sans leur jeter un regard, monta dans sa voiture et roula loin de tout cela. Après quelques jours, elle était prise de remords. Comment avait-elle pu ? Elle qui avait tant reproché à Klaus de tuer, elle l'avait fait sans une seule once de regrets. Elle n'arrivait plus à vivre avec cela, alors elle décida d'éteindre son humanité.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle à tuer tout ce qui bouge, à torturer sans pitié ? Combien de ses crimes avaient fait la une des journaux ? Combien de personnes avait elle tuer ? Elle ne savait pas, et elle s'en fichait. Un jour alors qu'elle était en train de se nourrir, elle rencontra Matt et Rebekah qui vivaient le grand amour. Son ex ami voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle recula, puis tua devant eux la jeune femme qu'elle était entrain de boire. Elle rentra ensuite chez elle sans un regard. Après tout qui étaient –ils pour pouvoir la juger ? Matt l'avait abandonnée. Elle les revit plusieurs fois, et ils essayèrent de nombreuses fois de la faire revenir son humanité mais ils échouèrent. Un jour ayant marre de les avoir sur le dos, elle partit.

Elle continua de tuer, elle revit de nombreuses fois Kol, Rebekah et Matt, Elena qui essaya de la tuer car Damon et Stefan étaient morts ainsi que Katerina avec qui elle passa une vingtaine d'années ensemble. Elles étaient devenues amies et elle était la seule à faire revenir un peu d'humanité à Caroline. Mais elle partit un jour en laissant Katerina. Quelques années plus tard, elle s'était retranchée dans une maison dans les bois en Amazonie, là au moins personnes ne viendraient l'embêter. Elle y resta presque cinquante ans, puis revint à la civilisation . Elle s'installa en Italie, à Florence et rencontra pour la première fois depuis longtemps Eljiah. Il ne dit rien de son état, ainsi que de ses meurtres. Ils discutèrent longtemps puis chacun partit de son côté. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait appelé son frère Klaus.

Et aujourd'hui, il était là, devant elle après tant d'années. Il n'avait pas changé et comme à chaque fois, il l'interpella par un petit surnom. Mais pour la première fois, elle le regarda sans aucunes émotions et partit vers la tour Eiffel. Elle monta jusqu'en haut, et s'arrêta devant la vue. Elle sentit un coup de vent, et vit Klaus à ses côtés. Il lui prit son bras pour la retourner vers lui, cependant Caroline détournait le regard. Au fond d'elle restait le sentiment d'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. L'homme prit en coupe son visage avec son autre main, et la força à le regarder. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur, elle qui incarnait l'innocence était devenue un corps sans vie. Elle avait fait taire son humanité, il aurait du rester avec elle. Il s'en voulut, elle était la seule avec qui il se sentait bien même si elle le rejetait, elle revenait toujours. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un bon moment. Caroline essaya de se détacher, car son masque de froideur et d'indifférence commençait à s'effondrer. Klaus lui avait bien comprit, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne la laissait pas partir, vivre sans émotions n'était pas bon pour elle. Elle devait faire face à ce qu'elle avait fait, et se pardonner. Et il serait là à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui. Caroline sentit une goutte d'eau dévaler sa joue, puis une cascade d'autres la suivant. Elle avait tué, elle était un monstre et pourtant il était là devant elle. Klaus la prit délicatement dans ses bras, il la sentit tomber alors il suivit le mouvement. Ils étaient là à genoux en haut de la tour Eiffel, dans la nuit noir. La pluie tombait, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme sentit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il descendit, la portant dans ses bras puis à vitesse vampirique il se rendit chez lui. Il la réveilla légèrement en lui tendant un paquet d'habits qu'elle puisse se changer et lui montra la salle de bain.

Caroline se retrouva seule dans la pièce, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient rouges à cause de son envie de sang et ses habits étaient trempés. Elle se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche, elle se dépêcha de se laver. La jeune femme, une fois propre, prit le sweat-shirt et le pantalon de survêtement et les enfila. Elle se sécha les cheveux du mieux qu'elle pouvait, puis sortit sans jeter un regard à son reflet. Dans la chambre que lui avait attribuée Klaus, il l'attendait et lui tendit un verre de sang. Puis, il lui conseilla d'aller se coucher, il récupéra le verre, et l'embrasse délicatement sur le front. Quand il fut partit, la jeune femme s'installa dans le lit et s'endormit.

De son côté, Klaus se rendait compte du travail qu'il allait devoir faire pour la sortir de ce gouffre. Il tendit l'oreille, et sourit légèrement elle s'était endormie. Il prit son carnet de dessins, et se mit à la dessiner pendant une à deux heures. Alors qu'il allait se couchait, il entendit Caroline hurler. Il se précipita dans la chambre de celle-ci, ses draps étaient éparpillés un peu partout, elle était au milieu. Il monta sur le lit, et essaya de la réveiller.

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut, son cauchemar encore bien en tête. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle regarda Klaus, il était là. Il lui ouvrit les bras, et elle se jeta dedans. Il la tint pendant toute la nuit, la réconfortant quand elle en avait besoin. Ils s'endormirent tout les deux. Le lendemain matin, Klaus réveilla la jeune femme. Au cour de la nuit, il avait pensé éloigner Caroline de la ville.

Ils partirent loin de toute civilisation. Il veilla sur elle et l'aida pendant deux ans. Il ne chercha pas à faire évoluer leur relation. Caroline, pour panser ses plais, sauvait des hommes et des femmes en les guérissant grâce à son sang tout en veillant à ce qu'ils ne se tuent pas et se transforment en vampire. Au fils des années, elle avait réussit à faire face à ce qu'elle avait fait sans vraiment se pardonner. Mais, Klaus était toujours à ses côtés, la soutenant dans ses moments de faiblesses. Elle avait trouvé en lui, un pilier. Et elle ne pouvait s'en séparer. Il l'a faisait sentir vivante. Elle aimait se sentir dans ses bras, il lui avait montrée un autre côté de lui. Et pourtant elle voulait plus, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Mais jamais il ne fit un geste qui pourrait aller dans ce sens. Et alors qu'un jour, il lui dit qu'elle était prête et que si elle le désirait elle pouvait partit. Elle avait fait ses bagages, et était partit. Caroline voulait qu'il la rattrape pour lui dire de rester près de lui, mais il ne le fit pas. Elle voyage pendant dix années sans jamais trouver le repos qu'elle avait quand il était là. Il lui manquait, dès qu'elle voyait un membre de sa famille, elle leur demandait de ses nouvelles puis quand elle était rassurée. Elle partait. La jeune femme avait pardonné à Matt et prenait de ses nouvelles tous les mois. Sa relation avec Rebekah le comblait, elle lui donnait ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu : l'amour. Caroline lui enviait tout ce bonheur, Kol avait aussi trouvé le bonheur dans les bras d'une vampire nommée Down. Elle avait envie de retrouver Klaus mais est ce que lui l'accepterait ?

Ce fut Eljiah qui lui donna la réponse un soir d'automne. Il la poussa à dévoiler et accepter ses sentiments envers son frère. Puis à la fin de la soirée, il lui glissa un papier et sortit. La jeune vampire le regarda et vit une adresse. Elle se leva, et rentra chez elle. Elle prit quelques affaires, ses clés de voiture et partit. Elle voyagea pendant trois heure, elle arriva dans la nuit devant un manoir. Caroline descendit, et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Elle sonna, et attendit. Voyant que personne ne répondait, elle fut prise d'un doute peut être qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle se retourna vivement quand elle entendit une personne derrière elle. A quelques pas d'elle se tenait Klaus. Il la regarda et lui fit un sourire vainqueur :

_**- Que puis-je pour toi Love ?**_

Cette voix, elle lui avait manqué, ce sourire aussi. Elle fit un pas vers lui, et répondit d'une voix calme :

_**- Je suis revenue, enfin si tu veux encore de moi.**_

_**- Vas tu repartir ?**_

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et leva sa tête vers lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis les siens se posèrent sur ces lèvres qui l'attiraient. Elle monta sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il lui répondit, en l'attirant vers lui. Il mit fin au baiser, et lui sourit :

_**- J'ai pas eu ma réponse, My Heart. Resteras tu à mes côtés ?**_

_**- A jamais et pour toujours ! **_

A ces mots, Klaus l'embrassa de nouveau et la tira vers cher lui. Caroline se détacha de lui, il voulait bien d'elle. Son bonheur était complet.

_**- Je ne te lâches plus, Love.**_

_**- Tant mieux, puis que je n'ai pas l'intention de partir… Ah, et arrête avec tous ses surnoms ! **_

La porte d'entrée se ferma sur l'image de Klaus riant et tenant dans ses bras une Caroline avec un faux air boudeur. Et au loin, Eljiah accompagné de Katerina se regardèrent en souriant. La jeune femme enlaça leurs mains, et ils partirent ensemble…

* * *

_**En espérant qu'il vous a plut ! Donner moi votre avis ! **_

_**Alessandra15**_


End file.
